The next generation
by geekgirl1232
Summary: The final great prophecy has been revealed that the generation of heroes must untie to defeat to defeat new and old foes,for one last time. Tartarus is raising and the maidens children can stop her!
1. Chapter 1

**The Prophecy**

The next generation of heroes will be put to the test,

Greek & Roman must unite for one last quest.

The Hunters child will the rest to the last battle,

The hearths child will be rattled.

The sevens time is at a end,

Now darkness will be shed.

A single choice will be made once again,

one will face there end

 **A/N:hope you guys like how it sounds so far if you ideas please let me now**


	2. 3rd person POV

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson thought I want to I don't

 **Chapter 1**

Adam Jones slumped into his seat, and took out his earphones from his left coat pocket to listen to his favourite band, Imagine Dragons. He slowly put his feet on his desk not caring if the teacher saw him, his teacher hated him anyway, his was always picked on to answer endless questions because his dyslexia and the fact that he was ADHD, which wasn't fair.

"Prepares, Mr. Jones will answer this question, Adam what is x, if y=23?" Mrs Lacy asks.

"Hmmm...what?" Adam shouts, he takes out his earphones and looks at board to see a mess of letters and numbers all mess up, Adam sighs regretting not listening to her.

"Ah, what was question and Mrs, I am pretty sure letters are not in math sums?" Adam says.

"Not listening again are we, Mr. Jones? You know what means don't you, detention with Mrs. Ross, after school, this room, understand?"Mrs. Lacy replies, "oh, and music is not allowed in this class for now on, thanks to Mr. Jones."

The whole class glares at Adam. Yep, he was dead man now, a human target, great! he thought another thing to add to his terrible life.

(Time skip)

The bell goes for the end of the day, everyone was rushing to home, well everyone except for Adam, who stay for detention with another teacher who also hates his guts, Mrs. Ross was deadly, her detention were no ordinary detentions, she always added a creative twist to them to make them more _interesting._ One Adam's best friends, Ally had detention with and she says she barely survived.

Adam gulped and slowly opened the door. "You can do this its only for an hour." He walks in gradually and sees instead of Mrs. Ross, he seen a normal woman's body for top half, but he saw a snakes body for bottom half.

"You got to be kidding, nice joke, Mrs. Ross, can we get on with it already, what you want me to do." Adam calls.

"It is easy really, DIE!"she shouts.

"Can't do that really, sorry I kinda would like to live that would be nice!" Adam panics.

The things advances slowly but first she grabs her weird pet which was ten times bigger than her, it has the head of a lion, the body of a goat, a blood-caked mane, and a ten-foot-long diamondback snake-headed tail which grows out of its shaggy behind. Adam panics and does the normal thing people do that situation he runs.

"Hey Adam, Catch." a voice calls out me and throws me a golden sword," Hold them off, I'll get help."

"Got it!" Adam replies not know how the stranger was, he starts to attack them but the monsters fight back and they almost killed him a few times, but he narrowly escapes.

"Guys, he's down here, being attacked by a Chimera and an Echidna." someone calls

"A little help would be nice, hurry up." Adam calls

At that second six more teenagers joins the fight, three have swords, two have daggers and one has a bow & arrows.

"Ok introductions, this is Ally, Cody ,Alana, Ray, Mason and I'm Summer, I'll explain what's happening after we kill this thing, Ally, you know him?"

"Yeah I do." Ally says

"Good take him home to this mortal parent explain what happened and get him camp its dangerous for him here." Summer says.

"Rodger that, C'mon Adam we have to go , I'll explain on the way."

Ally runs down the corridor and Adam reluctantly follows her.

"Well, today took a dramatic turn did it, Ally?" Adam asks

"Yep, get use to it because there will plenty of days like it." she smirks.

 **A/N:** **First chapter redone hope you like it any ideas of what powers Hera's child should have?**

 **\- Geek girl daughter of Athena**


	3. chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey guys Decided to do the rest of the fanfic in 1st person

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson thought I want to I don't

 **Chapter 3:** Camille's P.O.V

"I'm nearly there, only couple miles to go," I reassure myself, "I can do this."

I keep running, hoping to lose the monsters, so far I managed to kill a hydra, with my life barely in tow. I currently being chasing by a Cyclops which is about five metres behind me.

Turns out fire doesn't work against Cyclopes, so yeah I am _so_ screwed, and I try to hit it with my arrows but it is not working, it is only making it aggressive which is _pretty_ bad.

The Cyclops's breathing can be heard from where I am which tells me he is two or three metres behind me, but I focus on getting to Camp, and most importantly staying alive.

I decide to take a risk and grab my sword and fight the Cyclops, but then I realize , how tall it is and remember how it is build and decide to stall for now and try and work out a plan to defeat it.

As I run I think about home, I regret leaving them but I could not put them through anymore that they already being though.

Our bad luck started when I was born, my father fell in love with a Mysterious women and eventually they were more that partners, they were soul mates they worked as one he always told me.

Then I was born and my father said she died two weeks in a fire accident and she left my dad and I to fend for ourselves. I much as I hated my mum, my dad and I tried to put it behind us.

Every time I felt upset, dad would tell me Greek myths to cheer me up, and it always would worked as we also shared a interest in the Greeks.

Things were starting to be normal, but that again changed when I was seven, because my dad met my stepmom who was nice to me in front of my dad, but a whole different story when his back was turned. She always said I was a mistake etc,

Lastly two weeks ago, my dad told me that my mum was a god, yes, a Greek god and I was her demigod child which I believed only yesterday when I was attacked by hydra, my next door neighbour, Peter told me to go with him a Camp for demigods .

We got to about five miles, when we heard the Cyclops roars, Peter shouted to me to go a tree with a golden fleece and I should be nearly there.

He turns to attack the monster, but he dies within five minutes so that when I decided to run and now, I'm still running and not making no process.

"It's only few miles, now Adam, you know you're the only demigod that I know not to being running from monster to Camp, not bad." a voice not far away from me

"Sssh you will jinx it and would like to get there alive, thank you very much." came the reply of the other person.

I notice the Cyclops is on my tail now and I panic and I shout, "HELP ME!" hoping that the other people in the forest would hear me.

"where are you?" came the reply.

"Beside the oak tree with burn marks on it." I call.

"Ok were coming sit tight, try not to get yourself killed." the girl tells me.

I turn fight it and try to hack at it but it doesn't work. I slowly advanced towards a bush nearby hoping to take cover, until I get help. I walk towards the bush and I feel someone tug at me.

"We're behind here come over when I say." the girl says

I wait for her command, the Cyclops turns away from me to grab a stick.

"NOW!" she shouts and I race behind the bush to find a girl and a boy my age.

"Told you so, Ally never assume you're safe, cause nine times out of ten you're not." the boy says to his friend he turns to me," I'm Adam and this is Ally." he points towards the girl.

"I'm Camille, random are guys going to place called Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yep take it you're a demigod then like us," Ally says

"yeah I am, so what's the plan guys?" I ask.

"Ahhhhh, we don't have one yet!" Ally confesses.

I notice Adam looking at the creature he turns to look at us with a smile on his face.

"Well I do kind of, when I was younger me and my dad went hunting for a deer once it was bigger than average and well after my dad told to us every member of group to my average and always attack the sides." Adam says

Adam tells us his plan and we all agree it is our only chance to get to Camp. I run towards the Cyclops to distract it, while Ally slowly sneaks round the back so she can attack from the left, and Adam gets ready to attack from the right.

"Ready NOW!"Ally shouts.

We get the upper hand thanks to the element of surprise. We use our weapons to attack the Cyclops and for a while it seems to work. But knowing my luck, things started to wrong, the Cyclops seemed to get over the shock and start to hit us with his club. Adam looks like his struggling, until he takes out his bow and WOW his is epic and his shoot is unreal. Ally is just as talented she dodging and attacks like a pro which she is probably is.

I look towards Adam and see the Cyclops club about to hit him, I sprint towards Adam's direction and jump in front of him and get whacked by the club, I wobble around and collapse onto the ground and hear muffled screams of Adam and Ally tell me to get up and the Cyclops was defeated and we have to go, suddenly my vision gets burly and I can't see a thing. Then my world goes black within seconds...


End file.
